Qatarazor cz.80
25 grudnia 2016 05:20 W MUO 45-C Po wydarzeniach w jaskini Kula Yunko nie mogła spać, więc usiadła na stole statku i medytowała nad bezpieczeństwem. Marika podeszła do drzwi z piżamą. Yunko: (medytuje) Chcesz czegoś, Mariko? (ᴗ_ᴗ) Marika: Mój mąż zasnął ... Potrzebuję go, więc muszę się o niego suwać. <3 Yunko: Jeśli tak uważasz, moje słońce ... (ᴗ_ᴗ) Yunko wrócił do medytacji. Marika wciąż stała. Yunko: Zapytam cię ponownie. Potrzebujesz czegoś? (ᴗ_ᴗ) Marika: Czy możemy dotrzymać umowy? (Óᗝò) Yunko: Zostaniesz żoną mojego syna i podpiszesz specjalne dokumenty na zjazdy rodzinne. (Óᗜò) Marika: (d) Yunko: Moje słońce, nie wiesz jak bardzo to lubię. (Óᗜò) Marika: I ... czy wiesz coś o wielkiej walce? W końcu walczyłeś z Kretem, prawda? (Óᗜò) Yunko przestał medytować i zwrócił się do Mariki. Yunko: Skąd o tym wiesz? Tylko Sobek o tym mówił. (O_O) Marika: Byłem w Buffango i widziałem zespoły różnych ludzi. Najprawdopodobniej była to dynastia mojego męża. Jednym z nich był atak na panią Cracius. Niesamowity szok. (✧ᗜ✧) Yunko: (drapie się po głowie) Szczerze (zatrzymuje się) To nie ja walczyłem z Kresjuszem. Cracius ma 600 lat, a ja mam 35 lat. Kiedy mnie tam nie było, nie mogłem nikogo uderzyć, prawda? (^^ ᗜ) Marika usiadła obok Yunko. Marika: Czy słyszę o tej wspaniałej walce? (Òᗝó) Yunko: Dobra ... powiem ci wszystko, co wiem z pamięci Adelajdy. (Óᗝò) Marika: Pamiętasz Adelaide? (Óᗝò) Yunko: Kiedy umarłem, zaklęcie „wrzuciło” moją duszę w martwy proszek prawdziwej Adelajdy, więc ludzie mnie nie rozpoznali, ponieważ jej ciało było w moim posiadaniu. (Óᗜò) Marika: To wyjaśnia, jak przeżyłeś ... (ó_ò) Yunko: Eh ............ W porządku. (Óᗝò) Zacznij! Nic ............. czarne tło .......... i nic więcej. Nagle tutaj. Wysoki wymiar, pojawiły się moce. Inteligencja i różne rzeczy, które znają wszelkie istnienie. Ale jedna rzecz była cudowna i nic nie zginęło ... a raczej coś. To był ktoś. Jeden nazywany jest boskim lub przeciążony. Overlord był władcą Over-Dimension i obserwował wszystko specjalną kulą boskiej mocy. Stworzył dziewięć wymiarów: ziemia Wymiar rozmawiających zwierząt Wymiar jednorożca Wyjątkowy wymiar Wymiar X Wymiar piratów Wymiar ujemny Wymiar komory atakującej Wymiar Minecraft Wszystkie te wymiary były bardzo różne, ale miały również cechy wspólne. Wszystko wokół nas było pełne dobroci, miłości i radości. Powołano także specjalną radę w celu utrzymania tego porządku. Wszystko było tak dobrze. Rzeczy pomogły innemu stworzeniu, magia się narodziła, zło nie istnieje ... Czas ... Na BCP Overload 6000, gdzie spał po raz pierwszy na supermodeli, miał SEN, kiedy został stworzony. To był proroczy sen. Marzenie o bitwie między dobrem a złem, miało się wkrótce narodzić. Overlord wziął to na poważnie i postanowił stworzyć taki, który miałby uczyć wybrańca jego własnej mocy. Moc światła To moc, która może usunąć największe zło. Upadek z tej mocy jest wystarczający i oczyści zło i uczyni je dobrem. Gimbi to osoba, która go wysłała. Gimbi jest śmiesznie wyglądającym facetem, ale jest taki poważny. Nie miał dobrych relacji z KRM, ponieważ był zbyt szalony. Kochał majonez. Jednak jedyną osobą, która nie miała z nim tak nieprzyjemnego kontaktu, był pomarańczowy trójkąt. Nazywa się Ziv. Sive nie jest wyjątkowy. Ale kiedy Gimbi stworzył Katarasor, Zayw się wściekł. Potrzebował mocy, nieograniczonej mocy. Często sprawiał, że inni śmiali się, krzyczeli i nie zamierzali nikogo słuchać. Z tego powodu został wydalony z kościoła. Stworzył własną armię demoniczną. Najgorsze jest to, że te demony nie chcą zdobyć ofiary swojego szefa. Potrzebowali jej ... Dlatego zasługiwali na niewinnych ludzi ... Tak narodziło się zło. Druga strona zmiany, która nigdy nie miała nastąpić ... Przez tysiące lat przepowiednia była wątpliwa. Katarasore był ściśle strzeżony przez największe władze, aby piraci nie mogli go zdobyć. Jednak najbardziej doświadczoną osobą jest Gimbi. Winił się za to. Niedługo potem powstał trójkątny rozdział książki Wenus. Każdy, kto czyta fragment gościnny, ma moc Katarasor, a jej święta moc niszczy zło wewnątrz Kaya. Gimbi to zobaczył i dodał do rozdziału „Zakazane”, blokując wszystkie strony świata, wchłaniając resztę ludzi i nie pozostawiając nikogo księdzu. Prognozy te zostały wkrótce wykonane przez Citano na skale i włożone w ziemię. Wzrost wydarzeń został ograniczony do minimum. Rabusie rosły, siła Siv wzrosła. Wszystko już jest stracone ... Ale rok 1028 to zmienił W tym roku Overlord stworzył kota i człowieka podobnego do człowieka. To Kocioł. Inteligencja kotła jest bardzo wysoka. Mogą skakać, myć zęby, a przede wszystkim swoją siłę. Overlord nazwał go księciem. Stworzył również swoją ukochaną Urania. Mówi się, że Sobuncio jest „słabo silny”. Nazywano go tak, ponieważ był bardzo silny (konkurencja kotel), ale miał także dobre cechy. Nie mógł atakować wroga, ponieważ nie chciał go zabić. Urania to bardzo dobrze zbudowana księżniczka. Chociaż nie miała matki i ojca (ponieważ nie została stworzona i urodzona), wiedziała, jakie kroki podjąć przed atakiem drapieżników. Dbała o zasady higieny osobistej i jej męża Sobunjusa I oraz jej dziecka - Sobunjusa II. Bardzo poważne małżeństwo, bardzo inteligentne małżeństwo, bardzo silne małżeństwo. Tak nazywano Sobuncio I i Urania. Trudno było uwierzyć, że byli dziećmi Overlorda, Czy to kazirodztwo? Nie. Tak powstała dynastia Kotenowskiego. Dynastia, która miała nadzieję zniszczyć zło po raz pierwszy od czasów starożytnych. Informacje okazały się najlepsze. Że wybrany jest z tej dynastii. Kiedy Gimbi o tym usłyszał, zaczął znowu płakać. Ale niestety Gimbi szybko podniósł książkę, majonez, wyskoczył z okna i rozbił szybę samochodu. Uciekł do Pierwszego Sobunjusa i Urany. Chciał, aby wybraniec był jego uczniem, aby wyszkolił go, by unikał zła. W ten sposób Gimbi może przestać litować się nad sobą. Gimbi potraktował to poważnie. Gimbi: (płacze dziecko) Proszę cię !! Chcę być jego mistrzem !! Chcę w końcu być szczęśliwy !! (Wyjmuje słoik) Dam ci wszystko !! Mój majonez !! (ʖ̯ ʖ̯) Sobunkus I i Urania usiedli na swoich tronach. Urania: (nieśmiały) Mąż, co powinniśmy zrobić? (⏒ᗝ⏒) Sobunjus: (nieśmiały) Och ............ Umowa! Naucz mojego syna! (⏒ᗝ⏒) Gimbi: Tak !! (✧ᗜ✧) Gimbi pocałował boso Sobuncio. Gimbi: Obiecuję, że cię nie opuszczę. (✧ᗜ✧) Sobunjus: (porusza stopą) Idź! (Òᗝó) Natychmiast po tym, jak jego syn, wnuk, wnuk i syn jego wnuka, Gimbi II, Sobuncio rozpoczął nauczanie. Mimo to Gimbi często opłakiwał pogrzeby swoich byłych studentów. Miał z nimi miłe wspomnienia. Czuł się, jakby żył. Poprosił nawet o niebo, ponieważ nie chciał, aby odlegli przodkowie znowu zostawili coś takiego. Gimbi: (dziecko płacze) Dlaczego jestem nieśmiertelny? !!! (͜ʖ ͜ʖ) Na drugim końcu świata Gość: Czy coś słyszałeś? (Σᗝσ) Gość nr 2: Nie ..... () Franciszek urodził się w 1364 roku. W 1370 roku odkrył przepowiednie. Dorastał w wymiarze Jednorożca, a później dowiedział się o przeszłości i został liderem tego wymiaru. Franciszek był przywódcą, ponieważ miał niewielką władzę do rządzenia. W szczególności dowódca wojskowy. Overlord powiedział mu we śnie, że Katarasore nie jest bezpieczna. Właśnie dlatego Overlord Francis uczynił go nieśmiertelnym. Chciał być jedynym przyjacielem Gimbi, który nie umrze. A Katarasor? Kiedyś teleportował się w nowy wymiar. Catharsoni. W końcu wymiar został nazwany na podstawie stosu. Sobunkus XII Wilkie był ostatnim prawowitym władcą dynastii Kotanowskich. Dlaczego ostatni legalny? W 1388 roku doszło do rewolucji, która nigdy się nie wydarzy. Wielki Syn Sobunjus odmówił rządzenia XIII. Zamiast tego został doradcą finansowym Franciszka i często pracował w swoim cieniu. Czy Sobunjus XIII może pójść w złym kierunku? ...... Nie. Sobunjus XIII nigdy nie dbał o to, jak ludzie go traktowali. Chciał nadać mu przydomek „ignorancja” lub „cień”, ale tak nie było. Nie dostał pseudonimu. Jednak w tym samym roku pomyśleli: Jeśli Sobuncjusz XIII nie ma dzieci, ale nie chce jednocześnie ćwiczyć władzy, co zrobią zwierzęta? Rok później wyglądał jak mały kosz z dala od oceanu. Wkrótce wielu się urodziło. Wraz z Sobunjusem XIII z Shanii Franciszek zobaczył to przez okno. Sobunkus XIII: M ........... Sir? Francis: Tak, mój mentor? Sobunjus XIII: ............ Bez dziecka? Francis wstał z wody i podniósł wzrok. Francis: Naprawdę! Noś ręcznik i kotwicę !! Sobunkus XIII: M ............ Teraz? Frances: Teraz idioto !! Franciszek i Sobunjus ubrani w ręczniki XIII i zrobili małe kotwice. Sobunjus XIII rzucił się na brzeg i zakotwiczył górę kosza z Franciszkiem i zaczął ciągnąć kosz na brzeg plaży. Na szczęście dziecko wciąż żyło, a koszyk został wyciągnięty. Francis: Uff ....... Szybko! Powiadom Adelaide II i Unicorn! To dziecko nie może oddychać! Sobunjus uciekł. Dziecko zostało przyjęte do Adelaide II. Adelaide II wybrała go na swojego następcę, ponieważ dziecko stało się dziewczynką i jednorożcem. Katarasor działał na nią jak na swoją wybrankę. Bardzo dobrze pracowała z łukiem i strzałą mocy. Nazywano ją „Strzałką” Zachowała się jak ktoś z dynastii Kotenovsky. Była dobroduszna, nieśmiała, ale mówiono to, ponieważ miała wielką siłę. Jednak Adelajda miała jeden sen. Katarazor? Na pewno nie. Książka? Znał ją na pamięć, ale jej nie ssał. Dla niej było to coś większego i bardziej realnego… co to może być? , Chciała się zakochać. Często chciała poznać uczucie miłości. Niestety później o tym żartowała. Chciała poznać miłość i nie mogła jej znaleźć. Większość kandydatów okazała się fałszywa. , Jednak w 1404 r. Dwóch mężczyzn przybyło do Adelajdy II, aby zdobyć dużą ilość wody dla mieszkańców. Pierwszą osobą była 22-letnia Mdala Centipede. Podobnie jak Adelaide III, jest również łuczniczką. Wkrótce zostali przyjaciółmi. Drugi to młodszy brat 6-letniego Midali. To był 16-letni stonogi Krakja. Ma tyle lat, co Adelaide III. Chociaż byli młodzi, praktykowali sztukę różnych mocy. Od czasu swoich narodzin Creus miał jedną taką moc. To była zdolność do regeneracji. Siedząc na ławce w lesie Krakowa i lesie Adelaide wybuchł wulkan. Adelaide była z nią w Katarasor, niosąc torebkę ze strzałą i łuk na ramieniu. CRACIUS: Jak masz na imię? Adelajda zignorowała słowa Kraciusa i dodała do ognia. CRACIUS: Widzisz, milczymy ... więc Adelaide udała, że nie słucha. Crasius: Jesteś nowym władcą dynastii Kotów, prawda? : D Adelaide: …………. Kracius wstał. Cracius: Cóż ... Myślałem, że dowiem się czegoś o tobie! Cretaceus zniknął. Adelaide: Skąd jesteś? Kracius zatrzymał się. Cracius: Słucham? Adelaide: Skąd jesteś? Cracius: Ja? Adelaide wzięła strzałę i wyciągnęła łuk. Adelaide: Słuchaj, nie jestem mroczną zabawką, potem mnie kochasz, a potem wyrzucasz ... jak stary kosz na śmieci ... Cracius: Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, kochanie, ale może możemy spokojnie porozmawiać ... Kiedy Kretaceusz zbliżył się do Adelajdy, Adelajda wystrzeliła strzałę w prawą rękę. Została ścięta i zniszczona. Crasius: …………. Adelaide: ........... mój boże! Niestety! Chcę to zrobić! Cracius: .................... Eh! Kreda wskrzesił prawą rękę. Cracius: Wygląda jak nowy! Adelaide była pod wrażeniem mocy Kredy. Adelaide: J-Jak to zrobiłeś ?? Krakjuz: Nie wiem: D Jestem od urodzenia. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystko, co zostało wycięte, odrośnie w mniej niż 3 sekundy. Adelaide: Jeszcze raz przepraszam ..... Cracius: Nic się nie stało! : D I tak się zaczęło. Cresius nie tylko wykorzystał moc regeneracji. Użył także innej siły, która odegrała ważną rolę w jego życiu. Inteligencja. Kretyszek nie był już chłopcem, który zamierzał zdobyć wodę ze swoją siostrą. Został głównym strategiem wojskowym w Adelaide II. Można powiedzieć, że przewyższył wszystkich wokół. Jako idealna wojna i strateg wojenny dokonał wielu zmian. Wszyscy byli z niego dumni. Wszystko ... Czarnowłosy chłopak Adelaide III zaczął coś odczuwać. Oprócz gimbi. Według Gimbi, Krezus może być jednym z tych „ciemnych kandydatów” na męża Adelajdy III. Zamiast tego Gimbi zaproponował, że poślubi Rage'a, artysty sztuk walki, który miał armię własnych ludzi. Jednak Divis nie jest tak naprawdę młodszym bratem Sobunjusa XIII. Dlatego DeVos miał prawo do Adelaide III. Wszystko jest śledzone przez Zayva z jego własną demoniczną armią ... W 1405 r. Podpisał artykuły III zjazdu rodzinnego Adelaide i został żoną DeVriesa. Niestety małżeństwo nie było tak szczęśliwe …… Davis często walczył z Adelajdą i ją atakował. Może nawet skończyć się tragedią. Gdy tylko Kretyd dowiedział się o tym, poszedł do zamku, ale moc Devis mu to uniemożliwiła. Prawda była taka, że DeVos był ukrytym przywódcą pirata. Jego cel był podobny do celu Ziva, ale tylko jeden napad. Zive potrzebował mocy Katarasor, a Dewis potrzebował 10 wymiarów. Mimo to Crackjuss i Adelaide się poznali. Kracius jest jedyną osobą dla Adelajdy ... jedyną miłością, jakiej musi doświadczyć. Ufała mu całkowicie. 16.04.1407 lat Pewnego dnia Gimbi zgubił zdrapkę z majonezowymi żetonami i postanowił to sprawdzić. Dotarł do lasu. Gdy Gimbi znajduje się w krzakach i postanawia wrócić. Ale coś przykuło jego uwagę. Pożarami obozu byli piraci i ich szef - Devis. Czy to nie cudowne? No tak! Gimbi zobaczył, że są wśród nich ..... Kracjusz. Gimbi był zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel będzie zdrajcą. Gimbi słuchał ich rozmowy. Dywan: (pije) Jak to się nazywało? Kratazanor? Korazator? Kraciusz: Katarazor;) Płacisz: Ach, racja. Tak dobrze Czy to stoisko utrzymuje moc mojej żony? Crackjuts: Jasne :) Dywan: A dzięki niej mogę uzyskać 10 wymiarów? Krakuz: Oczywiście :) Dywan: To chyba najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! : D Cracius: Cóż ... Płacisz: to dobrze. Jutro jedziemy do zamku Adelaide i jesteśmy ubrani w naprawdę dziwne ubrania, aby nas nie rozpoznali>: D Cracius: Oh no Devissu. Myślę, że powinieneś iść sam :) Dywan: co? Dlaczego ?? Cracius: Widzisz ... Adelaide i inni są bardzo utalentowani. Jeśli weźmiemy całą ich grupę, mogą nas zdobyć! :) Możesz uzyskać informacje jako jedno! : D Dywan: Totally (Drinking) …………. Cracius: Devis, o czym ty mówisz? Czy umowa istnieje? : D Płacisz: ………… gdybym przez całe życie mógł pić wodę niegazowaną …… Nieśmiertelność …… i setki dzieci…. … ..STOI! : D Płaszcz uścisnął dłoń Kredy. Gimbi przeżył. 17.04.1407 Marynarz popłynął szablą do Bramy Zamkowej. Nagle Wenus zjadła lizaki. Venus: Oh! Mój szacunek dla króla! Co król tutaj robi ze statkiem? : D Czy ćwiczysz Wenus: Och ........ Dobra! : D Wenus zniknęła. DEWIS: Co za głupie -_- Dywan zwrócił się do drzwi …… Jest zaznaczone. Wenus: co za głupiec! 20/04/1407 KRM stwierdził, że DeVos był drapieżnym. Zamiast tego zostanie umieszczony w negatywnym miejscu za swoje zbrodnie. Venus: To wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć. (ᴗ_ᴗ) (do Adelaide) Przykro mi, że musiałeś tak bardzo cierpieć. Mam nadzieję, że nadal jesteś zakochany w Cracias! (Óᗜò) Adelajda była zachwycona, że DeVries otrzymał wynagrodzenie za swoje czyny. Co więcej, Cretaceus będzie z nią na zawsze. Cracius: Heh ... Gimbi: Nie tak szybko -_- Venus: Gimbi: Cracius, masz coś do powiedzenia? -_- Cracius: Co? Gimbi: Nie daj się zwieść nam, widziałem, jak rozmawiasz z DeVos. -_- Wszyscy: co? Zephyr: Kredko, czy to prawda? Craciusa objęła Adelaide. Adelaide: Wyciągnij go! To nie jest jego pozłacana, którą skończyłem !! Tylko ty !! Pierdoliłeś mnie na wesele! Jeśli nie wszystko jest dla ciebie dobre! Wynoś się z nas, potrzebujemy tylko pokoju! Adelajda uciekła z rąk Krezusa. Gimbi wyleciał z cegły. W Adelaide i Crackjews Adelaide się nie zatrzymała. Cracius: EJ! Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Adelaide zatrzymała się. Cracius: To, co powiedział Gimbi, jest prawdą! Rozmawiałem z Devisem, a nawet dałem mu twojego Catharsore! Adelaide pocałowała kredę. Adelaide: Nic więcej nie mów ..... Krezus był sparaliżowany. Cracius: Adelaide ... 16.10.1407 III Adelaide wychodził na morze. Jej oczy były utkwione w wschodzie słońca pochodzącym z chmur. Adelaide III upuściła strzałę. Podszedł chłopiec z czarnymi włosami. ???????: (kręci głową) Myślę, że powinieneś zasnąć, księżniczko. (d) Twoje piękne włosy nie mogą zostać rozwiane przez wiatr ... (d) Adelaide: Nie kryzys ...... Jeśli zasnę, zło czai się w naszym życiu .... (ó_ò) Krakjuz: Skąd znasz tego kochanka? (Óᗜò) Adelaide: Od kiedy uciekłem z tobą wymiar Catharsoni i Jednorożec .... (ó_ò Krassius objął Adelajdę. Cracias: Nie martw się ... nigdy nie zrozumieją naszej miłości ... (d) Adelaide pocałowała kredę. Adelaide: Chciałbym być twoją żoną ... matką naszego dziecka. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Cracias: Gdybyśmy się nimi zajęli ... (ᴗ_ᴗ) Kracius miał na sobie garnitur. Krakuz: Idę po coś do miasta. (Óᗜò) Adelaide wyciągnęła Crotiusa z nogi. Kræsiyas:? (O_O) Adelaide: Proszę nie odchodź. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Cracius: Dlaczego? (Óᗝò) Adelaide: A jak mogą z tobą rozmawiać i zdradzać? (Óᗝò) Cracius: Uderzę ich twoim umysłem ... (ᴗ_ᴗ) Krassius objął Adelajdę. Adelaide: Cratech .... (ᴗ_ᴗ) Crasius: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Zayv patrzył na nich. Zayv wykonał dziwne gesty i odszedł na Najeźdźców. Sive: Myślę, że znalazłem kandydata .... (d) 3.04.1408 Crackjuss i Adelaide oficjalnie byli parą. Byli na różnych misjach, aby zarobić. Mimo dobrego startu z Adelaide było coraz gorzej. Im bardziej wierzyła w swoją miłość do Chorwatów, tym bardziej chorowała psychicznie. Kracius czuł, że Adelajda go nęka i robi dla niego wszystko. W końcu postanowił wyskoczyć z ziemi i wykonać misję na wulkan, który wymaga wulkanizmu. Nastąpiła kolejna eksplozja i Cratech musiał zablokować jej źródło. Adelaide go znalazła, zanim to się stało. Adelaide: Crytech ....... Zanim Kretyus zdał sobie sprawę, że za nim stoi Adelajda. , Popchnęła go do wulkanu. ---- Wygląda na to, że chodzi o Kreta. Na szczęście nie… Crasius przeżył erupcję dzięki swojej nieodłącznej mocy regeneracyjnej. Niestety uratowała go nie tylko dobroć ... , Kracajus stał się kaleką ..... Jego skóra płonie, jego kości są zmiażdżone ogromnymi gorącymi kamieniami, a najgorsze jest to, że przestaje widzieć w lewym oku (prawe oko jest zmęczone). Adelajda zabrała jego ciało do jaskini, a ona i Crasius nie widzieli. Dzięki jej źle wyobrażonej wyobraźni pomyślała, no cóż, on jest zmęczony ... Tak ... Kreda była gorsza niż wcześniej ... Nie może iść, spać ... Zawinięte w bandaże. Adelaide karmił go wiele razy, mył go, spał z nim i mówił mu o przyszłości ... ... poza tym próbowała mieć z nim dziecko ... Przynajmniej ona jest. Kratius też nie jest najlepszy. Stracił piękno, moc i inne części ciała, oprócz dziewictwa. Marzył tylko o jednym. Wynoś się z tego piekła. Zaczął obwiniać całą egzystencję za wszystko, KRM, GIMB, Adelaide, Device… Katarazora. Właśnie tutaj. Kreda jest najbardziej dotknięta w Catarazor. Postanowił go zniszczyć, aby nikt go nie wziął. Saiv oglądał to wszystko z Midalą. 17.12.1408 Adelaide, aby ją wesprzeć, poszła na misje i zebrała pieniądze. Kiedyś wyjechała na duchowną misję, aby oczyścić Melejdę, 14-letnią ludzką dziewczynę. Rodzina Melejdy była tak szczęśliwa, że postanowili nie tylko dać jej 1500 sztuk złota, ale także zwolnić Melejdiego jako studentkę Adelaide. 23.02.1409 W jaskiniach Adelaide i Croats Melejda leżał obok ręcznika w drewnianym wiadrze obok Krezusa. Cracius: (gniewny głos) Hej .......... Dziecko (E) Melejda: Nazywam się Melejda (-_-) Cracius: Adelaide broni Katarasor, prawda? (ʘᗝʘ) Melejda: (d) Melejda: Jak o nim słyszałeś? (Òᗝó) Cracius: Wszyscy piraci to wiedzą! (ʘᗜʘ) Melejda: Ty też ... () Cracius: Kiedy jasne światło znika, gwiezdne stopienie (ʘᗝʘ) ....... niesamowite (d) Melejda: (pranie) Nie rozdziela się ...... Adelaide go zapieczętowała! (Òᗝó) Cracius: Jest taka pewna ... (d) ..... , Chciałbym zobaczyć (d) Jak ta laska rucha się na Kuwejcie (E)? Cracius: Wiesz ... to sprawia, że czuję się całkiem fajnie! (ʘᗜʘ) Cracius: Hehehehehehehehehehehe !! (ʘᗜʘ) Zayv wciąż stał za jaskinią. 24.02.1409 W lesie w pobliżu jaskini Adelaide strzelała z łuku w tarczę. Adelaide: Rozumiem ....... Crytek powiedział takie rzeczy (ó_ò) Melejda: Adelaide, nie lubię go ... (d) Adelaide: Powinieneś mu kiedykolwiek wybaczyć ... (óoò) Melejda: (ò_ó) Adelaide wystąpiła naprzód, a Melejda stała tam, patrząc na nią z niepokojem. 2 godziny później Adelaide spojrzała w niebo i pomyślała o Kredie. Please Please (E) - Women's Voice .. Adelaide się odwróciła. To jest to samo. Adelaide: This (d) Adelaide złapała rękę. MIDALA: Fajnie, prawda? (d) Po twojej stronie jest mężczyzna, którego nawet nie możesz znieść! (O_O) Adelaide: FUCK () MIDALA: Czy chcesz potępić wszystkich cierpiących z powodu własnej miłości? () Czy może z powodu tego przeciągnięcia? (d) Czy zamierzasz oszukać mojego brata razem z nim? (d) A może chcesz zdobyć moc, psychiatra? (Óᗜò) Adelaide: Powiedziałem, zdejmij swój glif. (ʘᗝʘ) MIDALA: Za dużo wynajmujesz psychiatrze (łóżko) Midala zbliżył się do Adelajdy. MIDALA: Daj mi Katarasor! (d) Nie zasługujesz na to, aby być z nim! (d) Oczyszczę go od wszelkiego zła! (Òᗝó) Adelaide: (ʘ_ʘ) Midla: (d) .......... Adelaide skręca w lewo. MIDALA: GIŃ! (Òᗝó) Midla strzela w ślepą strzałę w Adelaide! Jednak Adelajda odwróciła się i skłoniła swoją strzałę. Midla: (d) Strzała trafiła w brzuch! MIDALA: AAAAAAA !!! (⍜ ロ ⍜) Midla spłonęła i zmieniła się w małą jaszczurkę. Jaszczurka: Ty !! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Adelaide ją zdeptała. Po Midali była to mokra droga. Saev czekał. Pojechał z Ryder do jaskini Adelaide. jaskinia Krezus leżał i krzyczał z bólu. Zive: Craciusa .. Krezus przestał jęczeć. Sive: CRACESS. Kræsiyas:? Na ogromnym pająku przed mężczyzną leżącym w bandażach pojawił się pomarańczowy trójkąt. Sive: Myślę, że nasza umowa będzie kontynuowana. (Óᗝò) Cracius: Adelaide zabiła moją siostrę, prawda? (ʘᗝʘ) Zive: Zgadza się. Dobry! Dość gadania! Czego chcesz (Òᗝó) Cracius: Gdyby Adelaide zabiła swoją siostrę ... (ʘ_ʘ) , Cracius: Cóż ... Potrzebuję trzech rzeczy. Potrzebuję silniejszego ciała niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w moim życiu ... Katarazora Najważniejsze Że Adelaide cierpiała. Sive: W porządku! Te 3 rzeczy zamiast ... dają nam twoją zgniłą duszę? (Òᗜó) Z rogów jaskini wyłonili się piraci z drewnianymi masztami. Uśmiechnęli się, ponieważ musieli kontrolować biednego człowieka. Chcieli Katarasor. Crasius: (ʘ_ʘ) Cracius: Hehehehe ... (d) ..... więc potrzebujesz trochę głupiego płaczu dla mojej duszy? Czy to konieczne? (ʘᗜʘ) Naprawdę chcesz? (ʘᗜʘ) Piraci podeszli bliżej i uśmiechnęli się bardziej. Jeden z piratów już chciał zaatakować Chorwację pniem. CRACIUS: ZGODA! (ʘᗜʘ) , Jaskinia wybuchła. Wszystkie zostały wchłonięte w kredę. Został zbudowany ... , Manbearpig. 11.11.1410 Po „śmierci” Crusiusa Adelajda nie mogła się otrząsnąć. Ale stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Wróciła do siebie! Jej umysł był jasny od czasów Kandydatów, i w końcu przyznała, że Kreda nie była nią. Przekroczyłem las Adelaide , , Czarny Smok nie spadł do nieba! Adelaide: What ....... () Adelaide: (myślał) Jak to możliwe ... Nie mam wcześniej siły! (Òᗝó). Około 300 metrów dalej Manbairpig stał na wysokiej górze. ManBearPig: Przenieś moje gady! (d) Jedz wszystko wokół siebie! (ʘᗜʘ) Manbearpig: Catarazor da ci moc, na którą nigdy nie możesz sobie pozwolić, a co najważniejsze Zabij Adelajdę !! (ʘᗜʘ) Francis widział to w Catharsoni. Franciszek: Sobunjus, wezwij wkrótce oddziały jednorożca! (Òᗝó) Sobunkus: Zgadza się! (Òᗝó) Sobunkus XIII pobiegł. W Adelaide Adelajda zabiła już 4 smoki i przybywa ich znacznie więcej. Adelaide: Ofensywa ... Jeden smok ugryzł rękę Adelajdy. Adelaide: () Adelajda wciągnęła strzałę w oko smoka. Jednorożce zaczęły biec od wymiarów Katarazoni i Jednorożca. Francis: Próbuję! (Òᗜó) Adelaide: Francis?! Co tu robisz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis: Jestem tutaj, aby pomóc! (Òᗜó) Sobunkus: „Przyszedłem” (^ ᗜ ^) Franciszek zaatakował Sobuncio. Francis: Słuchaj, nie widzieliśmy się od 3 lat, ale na szczęście cię skrzywdziliśmy! (ᴗ_ᴗ) Adelaide: Dziękuję! (d) Ale to nie czas! (Óᗜò) Adelaide i Francis kopią smoki. Jednorożce pobiegły i poszły do innych smoków. Rico podbiegł do Adelajdy. Adelaide: Riccolo? (Óᗜò) Rico: Bądźmy szczerzy! (Òᗝó) Rico uderzył w smocze ostrze. Nagle jeden smok zastawił Ricka. Rico: () Smok jest poza talią Ricka. Adelaide: Rico !! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis: () Rico nie żyje ... Łzy spływały po oczach Adelajdy. Smok został zaatakowany przez półksiężyc Sobunzio z XIII. Sobunkus: (d) Smoki stawały się coraz mniej .. Ze szczytu wzgórza Manbairpig obserwował krwawe morderstwo wioski. ManBearPig: (ʘ_ʘ) Manbairpig: Teraz do końca ... (ʘ_ʘ) Manbearpig wyciągnął guzik i nacisnął go. , , Wioska upadła. Wieże i pałace zaczęły pękać jak domino. Smoki, jednorożce i ludzie zostali zniszczeni przez ruiny. Manbearpig uciekł. 12.11.1410 Francis obudził się pod stosem kamieni. Francis: ........ M-My Head (E) Francis po prostu wstał. Miał rany na nogach. Francis: H-cześć? Czy jest tu ktoś? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis natknął się na coś. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył ... , Jednorożec z brzuchem. Francis był chory. EJ ....... STAJ SIĘ! () - Głos Gimbi .. Głos Francisa Gimbiego zabrzmiał tak szybko, jak mógł. Po 29 minutach Francis odkrył źródło. , Gimbi próbował obudzić cholerną Adelajdę. Gimbi: Obudź się !! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis: Adelaide! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis klęka obok Gimby'ego i Adelajdy. Miał puste oczy w Adelaide. Francis: Uważaj, wydostaniesz się z tego! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Adelaide: Nie ... to koniec ..... zło zdominowało ... (ᴗ_ᴗ) Gimbi: To nieprawda !! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis: () Krwawa Adelajda została przekazana Francisowi Katarasore. Adelaide: Jeśli narodzi się wybrana osoba, zwyciężaj zło i naucz go, aż proroctwo się spełni ... ((_ᴗ) Z oczu Adelajdy płynęły łzy i z ust płynęła krew. Adelaide: Kocham cię. (ᴗ_ᴗ) , Adelaide nie żyje. Po tajemniczej erupcji ataku smoka w maju 1411 r. Zabrano ruiny połamanych kamieni i budynków. Nikt nie wiedział, kto zaatakował wioskę, dlaczego i jak. Adelaide II, Adelaide III i Rikoslava zostały umieszczone w wymiarze Jednorożca. Po ostatnich słowach w Adelajdzie Franciszek zakończył z Gimbimem, że wszystko stoi za Krezusem. Właśnie dlatego zespoły Kotinowski i Adelajda III zostały wyprodukowane w Katarze. Sobuncius III postanowił przejąć władzę po Adelajdzie i odbudować królestwo. Adelaide jest uwieczniona jako bohaterka, która pokonała Kraciusa w Wielkiej Wojnie. Ale Kretyszek jeszcze nie znalazł ... Aż ... W 1418 r. Nie było następcy Sobunkusa XIII, a dynastia Kotenowskiego skończyła się. Sobunjus, brat XBI i Devisa, zbudował drewnianą chatę, w której mieszkał Sobunjus z żoną. Wkrótce „Sobunjus” przestał istnieć i zaczęły pojawiać się popularne nazwy. Franciszek zbudował klasztor w Catharsoni, a jego nowa armia zaczęła przyjmować Murzynów. 1902 Francis adoptował Tio Vafidisa, małego 3-letniego chłopca, jako swojego ucznia. Nauczył wielu technik z książki. Jednak w 1926 roku Teo odkrył książkę The Prohibition Chapter i użył Prohibition Power - Slasher, aby zatrzymać nową rakietę w Katarze. Theo został wygnany, a on i Francis pokłócili się. W 1998 roku Frances wreszcie spotkała się ze swoimi rodzicami, Reiną i Yunko. Rin ma 21 lat, a Yunko 17 lat. Pochodzą z dynastii królewskiej i wybierają ucieczkę przed złem Natychmiast uwierzyli, że ten, który wziął, był jego synem. Początkowo mieli dwóch synów - Mandooma i Sobacha. N 25.12.2016 Yunko: Cóż… Ukrywałem się przed Rin, że byłem zakochany w Carol. Jakoś wyszło ... ale kiedy chciałem to zostawić, było już za późno. Zostałem dźgnięty 12 razy w brzuch. Zostałem Adelaide dzięki specjalnej pisowni. Wiedziałem, że moja teściowa opiekuje się moim synem. Jak się mają Marika: Nie żyją. Spłonęli żywcem .... (ᴗ_ᴗ) Yunko był trochę zdenerwowany. Yunko: Przepraszam ... to wszystko, co wiem o wielkiej bitwie i przeszłości. (Óᗝò) Marika: (ó_ò) Yunko: (ó_ò) Marika: Ty ....... (ó_ò) Yunque? Marika: Pozwól, że powiem ci, jak mam się spotkać z mężem? (ʘᗝʘ) Yunko: () Yunko: Zmieniam słuch! (^^ ᗜ) Gówno